


When The Darkness Comes

by LLReid



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Smut, Soft Kamilah, Vampire Queens, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Nothing but fluff.Fic inspired by the song ‘When The Darkness Comes’ by Colbie Caillat.~~~~~The girl really was the sunshine of her life — she who had always presented her with a choice not as a gift (like Gaius had before her) but as her very own gods-given right, who had always treated her with far more kindness than she felt like she deserved after all that she’d done. She made her feel like a queen, without ever even calling her one. A queen — a queen who bowed to absolutely no one, a queen who had faced down all who had hurt her and triumphed. A queen who owned her body, her life, her destiny, and never needed to apologise for it.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Reunited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	When The Darkness Comes

Since Anastasia had returned to her, so much had happened. So much so, that Kamilah would’ve gone as far to name the seventy-two hours since she’d come back from the grave as the most emotionally charged for her whole life. There was so much to say, so much to do, yet the ancient vampire couldn’t bring herself to talk about it, about them — not yet. 

Laying down in her bed, she breathed “Later” and hooked her feet around Anastasia’s legs, drawing the girl in closer. She placed her hands on her bare chest, feeling the strong and steady beating of a vampire’s heart beating beneath her palms. Her— she was all that she needed, she needed her right away, always. Having her wouldn’t wash away what Kamilah had done, in turning her without her permission to do so, nor would it wash away the memories that haunted her of her literally dying in her arms, but...she just needed her near, needed to smell and taste her, remind herself that she was real — this was real.

“Later,” Anastasia echoed, and leaned down to kiss her.

It was achingly soft, sweet — nothing like the wild, hard kisses they’d shared in the furniture store the night before her death. The pup brushed her lips against Kamilah’s again. Kamilah didn’t want any more apologies from her for sacrificing herself, she didn’t want anymore sympathy or coddling. So she gripped the long ginger hair that spilled over them both, tugging her closer as she opened her mouth to her.

She let out a low growl, and the sound of it sent a wildfire blazing through Kamilah, pooling and burning in her core. She let it burn through that aching hole in her chest that had appeared when she’d lost Anastasia, her soul. Let it raze through the wave of black that had started to press around her, let it consume the phantom blood she could still feel on her hands and on her cheek. She gave herself wholeheartedly to that fire, to her, as her delicate hands roved across her body, healing her as they went.

She pulled back, breaking the kiss to look into her gorgeous face. Her big eyes were bright like sparkling rubies — hungry, just as lustful as Kamilah felt — but her hands had stopped their exploring and rested firmly on her hips. With a predator’s stillness, she waited and watched as she traced the familiar contours of her face, as she kissed every place that she touched.

Their ragged breathing and thundering heartbeats were the only sounds in Kamilah’s penthouse, each sound happening in such perfect synchronicity that it sounded like the most beautiful of symphonies — and Kamilah’s hands soon began roaming across Anastasia’s back and sides as she hovered over her, caressing and teasing and baring her to her. When her traveling fingers reached her mouth, Anastasia bit down on one, sucking it into her mouth. It didn’t hurt in the slightest, despite the fact that she was still getting used to her vampire senses, but the bite was hard enough for her to meet her scarlet eyes once more. To realise that she was done waiting — and so was Kamilah.

She eased Anastasia further onto her, the girl murmuring her name against her neck, the shell of her ear, the tips of her fingers. The second that Kamilah felt her inside of her she urged her — faster, harder, and Anastasia obliged. Her mouth explored the curves of her breasts, the insides of both of her thighs, every patch of skin and sensitive area that they could find. 

There was a kiss for each moment they’d spent apart, a kiss for every wound and all of the terror, a kiss for the Clan Sayeed brand now etched into Anastasia’s flesh, and for all the days they would be together after this moment had passed them by. Days, perhaps, that Kamilah no longer deserved, given that she’d been unable to protect her love from Gaius. But she pushed any negative thoughts far from her mind and wholly gave herself again to that beautiful fire, she threw herself into it, into her, and she let herself burn.

Over and over again, she let herself burn.

“You didn’t tell me that vampire sex felt like that,” Anastasia said breathlessly. Her eyes were still red as Kamilah crawled back up her trembling body, wide with awe as she stared up at the bedroom ceiling. “How will we ever stop?!”

“The heightened senses make stopping a particularly difficult endeavour,” Kamilah smirked. She leaned down, nuzzling against her bobbing throat. “Can you understand how difficult it has been for me this whole time, to not pin you against the nearest wall and take you every time we happened to be in the same room together?”

“Don’t tell me I’ve been making you feel like that for the better part of a year?!”

“Don’t seem so surprised, you’ve always been incredibly skilled with your hands and with your mouth.”

Colour rose to Anastasia’s cheeks as she giggled. “How the hell did you manage not to break me when I was human?”

“I’m nothing if not diligent,” she smirked whilst caressing her sweetly flushed face. The strength of her feelings for the pretty redhead made the most romantic of novels seem dull and woefully uninteresting. Laying entwined in her arms once more, Kamilah felt nothing but peace as she watched her collect herself. Her mouth was soft and warm, and she bit back a groan as she kissed her lips. Her body went still — her entire world went still — at that whisper of a kiss, the answer to a question she’d asked for centuries upon centuries.

The girl really was the sunshine of her life — she who had always presented her with a choice not as a gift (like Gaius had before her) but as her very own gods-given right, who had always treated her with far more kindness than she felt like she deserved after all that she’d done. She made her feel like a queen, without ever even calling her one. A queen — a queen who bowed to absolutely no one, a queen who had faced down all who had hurt her and triumphed. A queen who owned her body, her life, her destiny, and never needed to apologise for it.

When Anastasia smiled at her, she swore that she could actually feel eternity opening before them, shining and glorious and lovely. That smile, so glorious and so pure. That smile, that had given her a reason to hope after two thousand years of despair.

“Kami?”

“Mhm?”

“When you were turned...were...um...did you ever feel afraid of the power inside of you?,” Anastasia asked, quietly. 

“I was afraid of many things, yes...myself most of all.”

“I don’t know if I’m necessarily afraid of the darkness I can feel lingering at the edge of everything I do, I think I may actually be more captivated by it than anything else. Like Serafine said, it’s always been there. Waiting. Watching. And for the first time I can feel it, too.”

Kamilah stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "You have always had power in you, darling. More power than you realise — a destiny, if you will. This ‘darkness’ belongs to you. To shape as you will. To give it power or render it harmless. Each of us has a beast roaming beneath our skin, roaring to get out.” She touched her chest, tracing her symbol there with her fingertip between her breasts. "It sleeps," she whispered, tapping over the steady beating of her heart. "In here. When the time comes, when it awakens, do not be afraid of it." She removed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "When it is time, I will be there at your side. I'm not leaving you. Not again."

Anastasia’s mouth tightened and her brow furrowed. "You never left me, Kamilah. I died." She shook her head once and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. "You never left me.”

“I did...I left you in that graveyard when you didn’t wake up right away. I didn’t want to but I— I did. I left you. I turned you without permission and then I...I left.”

“Kami,” Anastasia said, softly. “You have no reason to feel guilty. Not for any of it. This, being here and being like you, this is exactly what I wanted...and had our positions been flipped I would’ve done the exact same thing. We get to come back, we get to come back from loss — from the darkness. We get to come back, and I came back for you.”

At that, Kamilah exhaled a breath she’d been unaware she’d been holding. She nodded and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying, if she could keep breathing, she wouldn’t fall apart. After spending four days sobbing almost constantly, there was no room for any more tears...she didn’t have the patience for it. “Even though I did turn you, I need you to know that you remain your own person...I refuse to be anything like how Gaius was with me. You decide your fate — your choices. Not me. I may have chosen this for you but you choose every day. Everything will be exactly as you wish. Forever.”

Anastasia smiled at her and moved to take the mood ring that she wore on her middle finger. She was too stunned to object as she slipped the delicate band over the middle finger of her right hand and arranged the stone so that it sparkled perfectly on the vampire’s hand. Not once in all the time that she had known her had she ever taken it off, and even whilst Kamilah had prepared her body for her funeral she had decided to keep the ring on her...yet there it was, now on her finger.

“Never take it off. Never lose it.” Anastasia kissed her brow. “Wear it, and know that you are loved, Kami — that you are as safe with me as I am with you, and it is the strength of this,” she placed a hand on her heart, “that matters. Wherever you go,” she whispered, “no matter how far, this will lead you home.”

“I will cherish it always,” Kamilah whispered.

Laying there in Anastasia’s arms, she felt three words dangling in the air all around them, felt herself dangling there too, off the edge of the very steep cliff. She swallowed, thickly, her eyes never leaving Anastasia’s as they faded back to blue. This wonderful woman had caught her each and every time she had fallen — first, when she had seen just how far she had truly plummeted into that stifling abyss of despair and grief; second, when she had given her life to save everyone from the wrath of Gaius Augustine. And now this time, this third time...Kamilah was not afraid. Quite the contrary, she had never felt so brave. 

When Anastasia had died, she had tucked her safely into her heart, tucked her in alongside her other beloved dead, whose names she often kept so secret that even she sometimes forgot them. But Anastasia — Anastasia wouldn't quite fit. It was as if her heart had been far too full of the dead, too full of those lives that had ended well before their time. Unlike everyone else she had parted with, her Anastasia had come back to her, and now that she had...with her every breath, Kamilah felt her lingering scent wrapping tighter around her heart and soul. Now that she had come back, she was never letting her go. She met Anastasia’s dreamy stare and said clearly and boldly and without a speckle of doubt, “I love you. I am in love with you, Anastasia.”

The younger woman’s lips crushed into hers and and she murmured words more precious than rubies and emeralds and sapphires into her heart, her soul, “I love you. I love you so, so much.”

Kamilah’s smile grew so large that it actually hurt her face, yet she saw no reason to hide the fact she was supremely happy with where she was. “You were born on the longest night of the year.” Her fingers again wandered down her ribs. Lower. “You were meant to be at my side from the very beginning, I think.”

“Thats poetic,” Anastasia giggled. “And gay as hell.”

Their kisses became slower — gentler. The fingertips of Kamilah’s left hand slipping down between Anastasia’s legs, and she bit her lip in a wordless command that had the ancient vampire involuntarily growling into her mouth. Her kisses deepened as she moved between her legs, coaxing and teasing, as they mumbled words of love and every dirty promise that they could think of. Anastasia ground against her hand, yielding herself completely to the writhing fire that was roaring inside of Kamilah as she breathed her name onto her skin.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she gasped, clinging to her tightly.

“As you wish,” Kamilah smirked, wickedly. “There is no limit to what I can give you, no time limit I need.” She brushed her lips against hers. “I love you,” she breathed against her mouth, repeating her devotion as she fell over the edge. “And from this moment onward, I want to never be separated from you. Wherever you go, I will go, until you order me to leave. Even if that means going to the gates of Hell itself, wherever you are, that’s where I want to be. For as long as I draw breath.”

“I think I’ve loved you from the moment we had that conversation about the scarab.” Her chest rose and fell quickly as she settled in Kamilah’s embrace. “And I will be with you…” Her voice broke a little, but she said the words, the truth in her heart. “I will be with you, to whatever end.”

Kamilah had never been so sure of anything as she was in that moment. Even when the sun fell from the sky and the entire world was nothing more than a forgotten fading wisp of dusty debris between the stars and galaxies, she would love Anastasia. She had never contemplated what it would be like — to yield control to something far bigger than herself. And to not have it be a weakness, but a freedom. This wonderful woman had set her free without even realising what she was doing, and Kamilah would have waited two thousand more years for her. Ten thousand years. And even if she had not turned and a single year was all of the time fate permitted them to have, the wait would have been more than worth it.

\- fin.


End file.
